


Together for Whatever End

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Rowaelin reunited, Set after HoF, rowaelin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Aelin is back from her trip Wendlyn. And she misses Rowan. Rowan misses Aelin. Good timing, a dare, and Lysandra, reunite them.Story will continue on from there





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a modern version of the Rowaelin reunited scene in QoS.

Aelin was lonely. And had nothing to do. So of course her thoughts drifted back to Rowan. Rowan. Everytime she was lonely and had nothing to do, her thoughts went back to him. It was even raining to reflect her mood. Rain-

_Both Rowan and her were stuck in the heavy rain, and Rowan without a jacket. In fact he was just wearing a t-shirt. He was scowling as per usual. Aelin was laughing at his predicament. She was all bundled up._

_“You can stop laughing any time now.”_

_“In your dreams, buzzard, in your dreams.”_

_“Shut up, just shut up.”_

_She cackled and jumping straight in a puddle. The muddy water landed on Rowan. He shook his hair like a wet dog. She squealed and jumped away._

_“You better run now.”_

_And she ran. And he chased her. And they were splashing around the whole time. And that was the first time she saw him smile._

Aelin chuckled as she looked out the window. She missed a lot. She didn't deny it. Well to others, she never told them how important he was to her. But she never denied herself. She was sure that one day she would forget about him, though. She never texted him, and he never texted her. One day, when she was older, she would be thinking about Wendlyn and would hardly remember a certain silver-haired man.

Stop it, she told herself, you're not going to forget. She watched the heavy downpour. She was supposed to out with Aedion, Nesryn, and Lysandra at a coffee shop, but after looking at the weather, they postponed it to tomorrow. She sighed. Just another day of wishing she had something to do.

\-----------

“So, Aelin, Truth of Dare?”

Aelin made an act of considering the choice. What she was going to choose was obvious, she was going to choose dare. And they knew it. Lysandra, who asked the question, Aedion, and Nesryn, were all sitting at a outdoor café with her, playing truth or dare.

Finally, she said, “Dare.”

Lys looked around, “I dare you to kiss a random stranger of my choosing.” Her expression was pure evil.

Aedion groaned. “Unlike someone, I'm not eager to see my cousin kiss someone. Especially a random stranger I do not approve of.”

Nesryn nodded. “I agree with Aedion. About Aelin kissing. Not the approving part.”

Lysandra considered. “Fine. But only because Nessie agreed. You have to go hug a random stranger of my choosing.”

Aelin groaned. “Fine. I'll do it. I'm never ever saying dare again.” They all knew that wasn't true.

Lys scanned the small crowd. “That one.”

She pointed toward a guy. She turned toward where Lysandra had pointed and gaped. Lys saw her expression and smirked. “Hot, right?”

But that was not why she was gaping. The guy Lys had pointed to was Rowan. Rowan, in Terresen. But how? She shook herself out of her daze. “Which one?”

“You're actually going to do this?” Aedion asked, bewildered and shocked.

Nessie rolled her eyes. “Of course she is. This is Aelin we are talking about.”

Lys beamed. “The one with silver hair.”

Aelin nodded. She walked over toward Rowan and Lorcan, and silently snuck up behind Rowan.

\------------

Rowan was starting to regret coming to Terresen with Lorcan. Well, Lorcan was technically the reason he was here in the first place. The other reason was that he might see Aelin. Might. That was the keyword. It was even worse because his phone was at a repair shop and he couldn't call her.

“- so I was thinking either the history or biology course.”

Rowan looked up. He had forgotten that Lorcan was talking. He must have tuned him out a long time ago. “Maybe you could take the biology course. It suits you're sadistic streak.”

“Well torturing students with a history lesson does too,” Lorcan retorted.

Rowan was about retort back when two arms wrapped around his waist and squeezed him. “Wha-”

He turned around and saw Aelin. He relaxed and wrapped his hands around her waist.

“I missed you,” she murmured into his chest. He lifted her closer and buried his face in her neck. “You probably shouldn't have.”

Aelin pulled away from him.His body was already screaming at the loss of heat. “And why not?” Her tone was indignant.

“Because I would have come for you anyway.”

She smiled at that and he pulled her in closer. She sighed happily. Lorcan cleared his throat. “I'm, um, you know, um, going to, um, join Aelin's, um, friends over there.”

Aelin gave him the the finger, which Lorcan took as a cue to leave and headed toward Aelin's friends. Rowan pressed closer into her and sighed. He missed her a lot, more than he was willing to admit.

\-------------

Lysandra could not help but to gawk when the guy Aelin had hugged had hugged her back. She was definitely gawking when they were pressed together so close they could have been kissing. She knew Aedion and Nesryn were gawking too.

The guy who was with the guy she hugged was walking toward them. She quickly straightened up and looked at her companions. They had straightened up as well. Nesryn rested her head in her hands and leaned in. “Does Aelin know him? I haven't ever seen him before. What about you guys? Have you heard her talking about  
anyone?”

Leaning in Lys said, “No, no, and no. What about you Aedion?”

Aedion shook his head. “I have no idea.”

The guy that walked toward them was grabbing a chair and sitting down. “Name’s Lorcan. Aelin probably never told you guys about me. She hates me so go figure. What's up?”

“Who's the other guy?” she asked, curious.

Lorcan dude raised an eyebrow. “You mean to tell me that Aelin had never mentioned Rowan to you guys before? Surprising, since Rowan does nothing but talk about her 24/7.”

Aedion considered. “She mentioned him once when I asked her if she made any friends in Wendlyn.”

Lorcan nodded. “Yeah, we just moved from there to go to college.”

“Oh,” Lys said, “but they look close enough that Aelin could have at least mentioned him enough times so that we know he is.”

“Shocking, I know.”

“Well, they're coming over. Ask any questions you want to when they get here.”

Lys turned around. What Nesryn had said was true. Aelin and Rowan were coming over, the former dragging the latter by the hand. Lys watched them coming, after all, she had questions that needed answering.

\----------------

“I thought I said random stranger, Aelin, not someone you know.”

“Um… well, you did say of your on choosing. And you chose Rowan.”

Rowan looked at her. Oh right, she forgot to tell him. “Lys dared me to hug a random stranger of her choosing so-”

“And let me guess, you took the dare because you always choose dare and she pointed at me and you hugged me.”

“Precisely.” They both grinned at each other. She leaned on his shoulder. Lorcan cleared his throat. “So, Aelin, are you back to pissng contests, because I enjoyed those, I really did, or are you just going to ignore me?”

Aelin turned to Rowan. “Did you hear anything? Because I thought I heard a whiny, babyish voice.”

Rowan smirked. “Nope. Must have been the wind.”

Lorcan growled. They grinned wider. Lys cleared her throat. “So… are you going to tell me about your boyfriend?”

“What?” Aelin asked, confused.

“Rowan,” Lysandra clarified, smirk on her face, “Are you going to tell me about Rowan?”

“Oh. Rowan's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend.” Rowan nodded in agreement. “But, either way, I met Rowan in Wendlyn and then we became friends.” She shrugged. It wasn't important anyways. What was important was that Rowan was here. With you, her mind whispered, it's important because he was here with you. She snuggled deeper into Rowan's shoulder. His hand wrapped around her waist.

“Uh-huh,” Lys said, eyebrows raised high, “I going to get the details out of you later. But for now, I'm going to get the juicy stuff from Mr. Hot Guy.”

She looked at Rowan. His cheeks were stained red. Aelin smirked at his uncomfortableness. “Don't worry, because I like you, she won't go that harsh.”

Rowan stared at her, not looking any more comfortable than he was before. In fact he looked worse. His grip around her waist tightened.

“Don't worry,” Aedion said. Rowan's head swiveled in his direction. “The worst she's going to do is bite your head off.”

Nesryn nodded. “Yeah, her bark is worse than her bite.”

Rowan grumbled. “Not helping.”

“Relax,” Aelin said, “I'll protect you. I'll be like your knight in shining armor.”

Rowan looked at her as he took a seat. “You better be.”

Aelin laughed. She might as well enjoy Lysandra chewing Rowan's head off. “Of course, fair princess, whatever you desire.” Her accent was mocking.

Rowan glowered at her. She smiled. She had always wondered how Rowan would fair against Lys and her questions. So she watched as Lysandra shot question after question and Rowan trying to answer each one. And then college with Rowan and her friends, what could possibly be better? Nothing, her mind whispered, nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin meets the cadre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is in Rowan's POV. I plan on adding more chapters later on but updates might not be consistent.

“So, what should we do?” she asked. Her brow was scrunched up, her head resting in her hand. She sat cross-legged across Rowan on his bed. He couldn't help but to smile at her.

“Why don't we go meet my friends?”

She perked up, back straightening and eyes wider. “You want me to meet your friends?” Aelin asked, sounding unsure of herself. Her head was tilted in confusion.

He nodded. Rowan couldn't help but to notice every single detail about her. Like how the sunlight made her golden locks shine, or how her turquoise and gold-ringed eyes danced every time she was plotting something that would probably not work if it were anyone else plotting it.

She frowned. “I don't think they would like me if they are anything like Lorcan.”

He laughed. “Don't worry. If all my friends were like Lorcan then I would be living in a ditch.”

“You said it not me,” she muttered. Then she jumped up and off then bed. “Let's go then. I want to meet your not-like-Lorcan friends.”

He stared at her. “You can't go like that.” 

She was wearing one of his shirts- a part of him couldn't help but to be filled with satisfaction at the fact- and underwear. And nothing else. She gave him a disapproving look. “And exactly when were you the person who decides what I do and do not wear?”

“Well is you want to go out in that, fine. But I rather have you not ruin my favorite. You are a walking disaster and you know it.”

She rolled her eyes, but headed to his bathroom to change. She hung out here so often that she brought spare clothes to keep here just in case she stayed the night. In a few minutes she came out wearing a tight red blouse and jeans. “Come on. You look decent enough.”

He rolled his eyes with a smile. “I still have to text them first.”

“Well then hurry up before I die of boredom. With you as their friend, I'm sure they wouldn't be any less dramatic.”

“I could say the same, Fireheart.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Just get out here before I decide to leave you.” 

He smiled. Sometimes, life just couldn't get any better.

\---------

“It's so hot! How do you peoples stand it in Wendlyn?” 

Rowan looked at Aelin how was currently trying to press into his shoulder. “Maybe is you stand a little farther from me you might actually lose the body warmth you have stealing from me for the past five minutes.”

She frowned at him, furrowing her brows a bit. “But it's cozy here, and I'm too lazy to move.”

He rolled his eyes. He did that a lot around her. “Well then stop complaining about the heat.”

“But it's hot!” she whined.

He looked at her again. Her head was in the crook of his arm and she was standing so close that she stepped on his foot every ten seconds. He pressed his face to the top of her head. “Would you please stop complaining? Do you want me to introduce you to my friends or not. If you can even call them that.”

“Fine! I'll stop complaining. Just get your nose out hair!” Aelin shrieked, as she she swatted at his face. He grinned. At least she would stop complaining.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Aelin would sometimes would readjust her body against his, but that was all the interacting they did. He turned west, toward the beach, to watch the sunset. He noticed that Aelin was watching that way too. So he paused for a bit so they could watch longer. 

They reached the park they were going to meet at in two minutes. The guys were already there. Aelin wasn't as close to him as she was before, now just holding on to his arm. Fenrys waved him over. “Hey, Rowan! Over here!”

He rolled his eyes. Fenrys was always so cheerful. Arrogant, but cheerful. He noticed that Fenrys, Connall, Garviel, and Lorcan were here. They walked over.

When they reached the guys, Rowan realized that they were all grinning like maniacs except for Lorcan who seemed as bored as always. Fenrys was the first to talk. “So, is she your new girlfriend? I seem to remember you hadn't had one in years.”

Rowan wanted to slap that grin right off of Fenrys’s face. Even if he sometimes wished it was true. But it was Aelin who answered. “Actually, no, I'm not.”

Fenrys’s grin faltered for a few seconds. “I, well, um… you better watch out for this one Rowan. If you don't, you might end up in a ditch one day.”

Rowan grinned, and he could feel Aelin smirking. “Unfortunately, I already know that. But I'm still willing to take that chance.” Because with Aelin, it would always be worth it.

Lorcan rolled his eyes. “I don't even know why they try to hide the fact that they are made for each other. I mean look at them, they're perfect together.” Lorcan’s voice was dull and flat.

“Well excuse me,” Aelin snapped, “I already have a boyfriend, thank you very much!”

Rowan inwardly groaned. He had hoped this wouldn't happen. Now Aelin and Lorcan were about to get into a I-can-beat-you-up-with-words-better-than-you-can contest. And as always, he was going to be stuck in the middle of it. He sighed. Tonight was going to be a long night.

\-----------

Rowan swears Aelin was trying to kill him. Aelin was currently pressed against him, the same amount of closeness as when they were headed toward the park. But this time she was half asleep. The meeting with the cadre, as Aelin called them, had gone surprisingly well after the contest with Lorcan. Well after that, he would be surprised if anyone else would want to piss her off. 

As they neared the apartment complex, Aelin got so tired that she could barely stay upright. He had to open his door with one hand. He gently laid Aelin on his bed and tucked her in before he collapsed on the couch. And surprisingly, his night was filled with the best dreams he'd had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of have a plan for this fic. Aelin POV would continue on with they storyline on the first chapter while all the Rowan POV will be random scenes during Aelin's trio to Wendlyn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another Aelin chapter. Just a Rowaelin moment. Nothing much. Rowan gets a tour of Terresen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of like a bonus chapter. An extra in the actual storyline.

“I think this is ridiculous? You obviously like him. I mean it is like the most obvious thing in the world. I mean-”

Aelin tuned her out. Lysandra was ranting, not for the first time, about the fact that she had a crush on Rowan and was complaining about how she wasn't making a move on him. I wasn't like what Lys was saying wasn't true. It was. That's why it was annoying her. But she didn't want to make a move on Rowan. Not now. Not yet. He still wasn't ready.

She sighed. Sometimes she wished he was. She wanted to know what it was like to to tell him that she loved him without making it awkward. She knows that when she says it it would be awkward, obviously, but after that she wanted it to be normal between them. Like not awkwardness forever.

She sighed and looked at Lys. She was still ranting about the utter horror of the fact that neither us are making a move. She rolled her eyes. If only Lys knew the whole story. But she can't tell her, for it wasn't her story to tell. The doorbell rang.

She jolted up. She had forgotten how loud her doorbell was. Lys was practically jumping up and down. “It could be him! You could finally do what you been wanting to do for centuries!”

Aelin rolled her eyes. “It could be Aedion, you know. Or Nessie. Or Dorian. Or pretty much anyone in the whole town. And even if it is him, I'm not doing anything.”

Lys rolled her eyes right back. “Well I'm sorry if I'm too excited about your love life. Yours is so dramatic.”

Aelin smiled. She supposed it was. She went downstairs to get the door. She opened it and- look who was there. Rowan. He saw her and smiled. She grinned. “Thank you for coming to save me. Lysandra has been ranting about stuff since morning, and if I hear another word I will destroy the world.” She added a sigh for a good measure.

Rowan grinned. “You owe me. Besides, you have to show me around.”

“Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!” She grabbed the hand Rowan had held out for her as she walked toward her car. She turned around to look at Lys, who was unsurprisingly wiggling her eyebrows with a suggestive look on her face. She stuck her tongue out at her and glared before turning back to Rowan. 

She unlocked the car with the keys she managed to grab beforehand and stepped inside. Rowan took the passenger side. 

“So,” he started, “where are we going?”

“Everywhere,” she said, “we are going everywhere.”

He smiled at her as the backed out of the driveway and she grinned back.

\------------

“Woohoo!” 

Aelin had opened the sun roof and was sticking her head and most of her torso out and was screaming in excitement at the top of her lungs. Rowan was below her driving, and laughing hard at her so called ‘antics’. 

She showed Rowan everything, every single crack and crevice. Every part of Orynth. Her favorite stores, the park, the library, everything. And afterward, they decided to just drive around. And that is how they ended up like this. And it was fun.

She looked around. They had been out for hours and the sun was almost setting. “Rowan, get up here.”

“What?”

“Just come up here.”

She could feel Rowan moving behind her. Finally, he appeared right next to her. Aelin knew the exact moment his breath caught in his throat. She turned toward him. “Told you so.”

He looked at her and poked her nose. “Stop ruining the moment.”

She frowned at him before she turned back to the sunset. Rowan's arm had looped around her waist. She leaned on his shoulder and sighed. Everything was the way it was supposed to be. Rowan here with her, her friends getting along, and school was perfect. What more could she want? You know what you want, her mind whispered, and know that your life would only be perfect if you had it. Shut up, she thought. Her life was good enough. It wasn't as bad it was before. 

So she enjoyed it. If this was what she got then she better. The sunset was beautiful. Mixes of orange and pink, swirly brightly. She smiled after Rowan's hand pulled her closer. Rowan was with her. She was luckiest person in the world, no matter what her mind said. She truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't that disappointing. Please comment and/or kudo if you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin meets Remelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically Aelin meets Remelle. They both hate each other. Rowan regrets even knowing Remelle. Rowan and Aelin are still clueless about their feelings for each other. I wrote this because I wanted to write a chapter about the time before Rowan and Aelin liked each other, but I couldn't bring myself to, so I wrote this instead. Hope you guys like this.

Rowan chuckled. “You must really like the beach.”

Aelin nodded. It was at times like this when Rowan wasn't sure how old she was. She acted like she was nine. But he knew better. And that was what made seeing her like this worth it. She elbowed him. “You wait here. I'm going to go do something.”

Rowan looked down at Aelin. There was a gleam in her eyes, and she was grinning. He knew she was planning something, but he had a feeling he wouldn't regret it this time. Rowan smiled at her. “Fine. I'll wait here. But don't make me regret this.”

Somehow, her grin turned wider. “Oh, you won't!” She pranced toward the ocean, only stopping a few feet ahead of it. She knelt down and and started doing something. Rowan tried to peek over her to see what it was, but couldn't because she was blocking it with her body.

He sighed. He supposed he was supposed to wait here, but knowing Aelin, she would keep him waiting for as long as possible. He looked at the sky. It was blue and nearly cloudless, just a few scampered here and there. It was about 9:00 in the morning and Aelin had barged into his apartment about three hours ago to see the sunrise. Their breakfast had consisted mostly of corn dogs and chips, basically whatever the vendors were selling at this hour.

Somebody had tapped Rowan's shoulder. He spun around. And standing behind him was Remelle. She was smiling politely, looking as if she had just seen an acquaintance and had stopped to say hello. He wished that were actually the reason. She waved at him, the gesture polite and demure. The exact opposite of Aelin. “Hello, Rowan, it is a pleasant surprise to see you here.”

He wished he could say the same. “It is a surprise to see you here as well.”

Just then someone else poked his shoulder. He turned around around to see a frowning Aelin. “Are you going to come over or not?”

He glared at her. “You were the one who told me wait here!”

Remelle, who he had forgotten about, cleared her throat. Aelin glared. “I didn't realize we had company.”

Rowan looked at Aelin, then Remelle, and then back to Aelin. “This is Remelle, Remelle this is…” He faltered. What name would Aelin what him to go by? Luckily, Aelin answered. “Elentiya.”

“Right. So… Elentiya… what did you want to show me?”

Just as fast, Aelin started bouncing and grinning. “Come on! You're gonna love it! Trust me!”

“I do,” he mumbled as she grabbed him. Because it was true. He would trust her with his life. “So, what are you going to show me?”

She tugged on his arm, signaling him to speed up. “It's a surprise.”

Rowan rolled his eyes. Of course it was. It always was. Aelin turned around an D.C. oversee his eyes. “No peeking. I promise you won't regret it. Now keep walking. I'll tell you when to stop.” Her voice was commanding and serious.

Rowan did as she said. “Well I better not.” 

“Okay, now stop walking.” He stopped. 

“Sit down.” He sat down rather clumsily. He heard Aelin plop down beside him. “Now open your eyes.”

He opened them. And in front of him was his name spelled in stones and shells, the letter ‘o’ replaced with a heart. The whole thing was a foot tall and about three feet wide. It was probably the sweetest, most useless, but most meaningful thing anyone had ever told for him. He told her as much. Aelin laughed. “Only for you, Rowan, only for you.”

He smiled at that. He looked at her. She gave him the most genuine smile he had ever seen, but soon it disappeared. “So… who's she?”

Rowan stopped smiling. He glanced at Remelle with distaste. “A clingy ex-girlfriend. Out of all the possible girls I could have dated, I dated her. I honestly have no idea why and really don't know what I was thinking.”

Aelin smiled a little at that. “So, is she the type that I would like and you would hate, or the type that both of us would despise?”

Rowan grimaced at the thought. “Definitely the type that both of us would hate.”

Aelin looked as if she were thinking. He didn't realize how close they both were. Their shoulders were only a fraction of an inch away. Suddenly, she jumped up to her feet, kicking sand into his face. “Come on! I want to meet her!”

Rowan sighed, today was going to be a long day.

\-------------

“Who does she actually think she is? I mean, yeah, I'm a little rude. Okay, okay, a lot rude. But that doesn't mean she had to call me what she did! Like I mean seriously? I could say the same!”

Rowan sighed. “Fireheart, you did say the same.”

Aelin sighed and sat down right next to him. “I know. I'd just never met someone as despicable as her and it is irritating to say the least.”

He looped an arm around her waist and she leaned into his shoulder. The conversation with Remelle went horribly, to say the least. Aelin and Remelle got into a pissing contest in record time. I few choice words were exchanged and peace was not made. And the end, Remelle had the audacity to ask him out. And pretend he said yes to it.

That was probably what had pissed Aelin off the most. The fact that she didn't wait for Rowan to reply. Aelin ranted about that the whole way to his apartment. She said that everyone should be able to have a choice in the matters of dating. He couldn't agree more.

Rowan sighed as he rested his head on Aelin's head. “So, what do think?”

She huffed. “After all that ranting? You're wondering about my opinion? I think you should ditch her.”

Aelin sighed and turned up to look at him. She cupped his cheek with her hand. “You know what, Rowan? In the end it's your choice whether you want to go or not. Not mine.”

She looked down and curled up against him. He gave her a tight squeeze. “I really don't want to go, but I still what I'm about to tell you next may piss her of more.”

Aelin still didn't look at him, but he could feel she grinned when she said, “Go on, I'm listening.”

So Rowan told her the plan in hopes of never having to see Remelle again. Besides, he'd pay good money to see what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on making a continuation for this chapter and that will be the next Rowan POV chapter. I plan on making the next chapter about Rowan and Aedion getting to know each other better and ultimately becoming bros. Tell me if you want me to modernize any part of HoF or QoS for this fic and I'll see what I can do. Please comment and/if kudo if you enjoyed this. They are really appreciated! You guys are awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedion and Rowan bonding time. Aelin tells Aedion about her feelings for Rowan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is my newest update. I know you guys are waiting to know what happened to Aelin(Or what she did to Remelle) but that would have to wait. As promised, one chapter of Rowan and Aedion bonding time!

“So what's your favorite color?”

Aelin rolled her eyes. She had brought both the guys over for some bonding time. Aedion was asking Rowan a bunch of questions and Rowan was giving the shortest answers possible and then went back to brooding.

“Green.”

“Okay…… What's your favorite food?”

“Salad.”

“Great. Salad, why not? Everyone loves salad. Okay, this is getting awkward.”

Aedion turned toward her and whisper-yelled, “How did you two ever end up being friends?”

She rolled her eyes. If only Aedion knew the whole story. She turned toward Rowan and bumped him in the shoulder. “Come on. I know you can talk. Can you please talk? Just for me? Pleeease?”

Rowan looked at her. “I'm trying. I just can't find anything to talk about.”

Aedion gawked at him. “I have been trying to start a conversation about something for the past hour and you barely say a thing, but the minute she says something you start talking!”

Rowan rolled his eyes. “She's a lot better at starting a conversation, boyo. Maybe you should learn from her.”

Aelin grinned. “Maybe you should. Also, correct me if I'm wrong, but both of you like football, right?”

Both guys nodded. She sighed. “We have been sitting on this couch for about an hour and somehow neither you mentioned football. I'm honestly surprised.”

Aedion blinked at her. “Okay, we have something in common. So?”

Aelin all but lost it. “Then talk about football! I have been trying to see you guys have a conversation about something and the minute I find something for you guys to talk about you guys are like what are we supposed to talk about! How stupid can you people possibly be?!”

Aedion's eyes went wide. “Okay, okay, calm down! We'll talk about football.”

He turned toward Rowan. “Hey, dude, who's your favorite player?”

Aelin sat down and tuned out. Unlike them, she had no interest in football. She pulled out her headphones and clicked on her favorite playlist. Shawn Mendes is like the best singer ever. She started humming along when Stitches started to play. Soon she got lost in the music and social media. And soon she fell asleep.

\------------

Aelin woke up on Rowan's lap. She knows because when she stretched, her head and arm bumped into him. Also, she isn't blind. And she wanted to know how she got there. “From what I remember, I was on the other side of the couch when I fell asleep.”

Rowan gave her an apologetic smile. “We were going to take you to a bedroom but kind of got carried away. Also, you never told me how cool your cousin is.”

Aedion gasped, clutching is chest in mock pain. “You never told him his cool I was? Did you even tell him about me at all?”

Aelin rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I did. But you were too boring to talk about so I didn't bother much.”

Rowan chuckled and then gave her a lazy grin. “You know, Aelin, I might like your cousin more than you.”

She gave him a look. “Impossible. There is no way that could possibly happen. I am definitely more likable than him.”

Rowan gently slide her off his lap and stood up. He stood up and pecked her cheek. “I'm going to go get some food because you are definitely hungry.”

Rowan headed toward the kitchen. She toward Aedion. “So, you guys bros already?” 

Aedion merely raised an eyebrow real high. Aelin looked at him. “What?”

Aedion just shook his head. “Are you sure you don't have feelings for him?”

“Yes.” No.

Aedion stared at her blankly. She cleared her throat. “So exactly how long did it take you guys to become ‘bros’?” She overdid the air quotes. 

Aedion shrugged. “Not long.” Noticing her smug grin, he added, “Don't worry, you can't take credit because it was all us.”

Aelin frowned. Rowan, who was carrying half the pantry in his hand, chuckled. “What Aedion says is true.”

She turned toward him. He had a smile on his face, but sort of looked down. Her frown deepened. “Hey, buzzard, you okay?”

Rowan looked up to meet her eyes. “Yeah, fine. Totally perfect.” She didn't believe it.

Aedion rolled his eyes. “What?!” both Aelin and Rowan said at the same time. Aedion,just shook his head. “Some people can be so dense.”

Aelin rolled her eyes. Dense, her? She turned back toward Rowan. “Well if you're feeling so well, then you wouldn't mind putting the food down.”

Rowan chuckled. “Of course, Fireheart, whatever you want.”

She smiled when he put the food down, totally ignoring the fact that Aedion had raised his eyebrows in question again. She popped some M&Ms into her mouth. “I want to know what happened when I was asleep. Somehow, when I fell asleep you were barely talking and when I wake up you guys are best friends.”

Rowan sat down and leaned against her, head on her shoulder. “Well, like you said, we started on football. Then we bonded over faults of our political systems.” Her brain autocorrected that into ‘bonded over the fault in our stars’. “And then excercise. And so on. And you were right, you are good at starting conversations.”

Aelin huffed. With her mouth stuffed with potato chips, she said, “Of course I am.” But it sounded a lot like, “O cour I m.” Rowan laughed. 

Aedion doubled over with laughter. “You seriously got to stop talking with your mouth stuffed with food.”

She swallowed and said, “Well you got to shut up.”

Rowan checked his watch. “Crap! I gotta go! See you both later!”

He gave Aelin a see you later kiss on the cheek before rushing out the door. The minute he was out, Aedion turned toward her. “Are you one hundred percent positive that you have nothing but normal feelings for him?”

She sighed. “Okay, maybe I like him. But only a little bit.”

Aedion gave her a pointed look. She gave in. “Okay maybe more than a little. Fine. A lot. Maybe more than a lot. Fine. I love him. I'm definitely in love with him.”

Aedion sighed. “Okay, I got that much out of you. So why don't you tell him? He's clearly in love with you.”

“First of all, he is not! Second of all, I can't.”

Aedion frowned. “Why?”

Aelin bursted into tears. “That's not my story to tell, okay? I don't think I'm ready either. Okay? Just stop! Okay?! Stop!”

He came of to her and wrapped is arms around her. “Okay, it's okay. I didn't mean to pry. If you want to wait you can wait.”

She sobbed harder. “Is it wrong not to?”

Aedion stroked her hair. “No. If you're not ready then you're not ready, okay? Nobody's has the right to judge you for that. Understand?”

She nodded numbly. “You don't mind if we stay like this for a while?”

He shocked his head and held her tight. “Of course not. I'm always there for you.”

And she knew that. She knew that right now she was safe. And she was always safe with Aedion. And she stayed there, knowing that people cared for her. Because that meant a lot. Knowing. And she smiled a bit. Because life was great if you have the people you love right next to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! Please kudo and/or comment if you liked this fic. And next up... What happened to Remelle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan and Aelin get ready for there next meeting with Remelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised a chapter of Rowan’s date with Remelle, but it was a long time since I updated this fics and I thought I should update it soon. Also, this chapter was getting really long and I just decided to post this now. The next chapter will not be an Aelin chapter and will definitely be a continuation of this chapter. Hope you like this!

Rowan somehow found it amusing when Aelin was angry. Unless she was angry at him. Then his instinct told him to run. But right now Aelin was practically despairing. It has been about hours since they had left the beach and about half an hour the date. 

And Aelin was still deciding what to wear. When Remelle ‘asked’ him out, she had clearly implied that she wanted him to come alone. Rowan had decided that he was going to ignore that and had asked Aelin to come with him. He told her it was just to piss her off, but in reality, he really wanted her to be there. Aelin made him feel more confident and comfortable. 

And she was currently deciding what to wear. Aelin explained to him that girls never dress up for guys unless they’re insecure or idiots. Mostly the former. Remelle was the latter. Girls either dress up for themselves or for other girls. They dress up to impress other girls, not to impress a boy who doesn’t even know the difference between scarlet and crimson. Rowan had to admit he didn’t actually know the difference between the two colors.

Currently she was trying to pick between a green and gold tunic and a black and gold maxi. The green one was simple and modest, but stylish. The gold made in stand out a bit and shine. It was casual and smart. The black one however, looked fierce with the gold dragon on the back. It showed most of her back and some of her stomach. The black fabric was somewhat transparent.

Rowan sighed. “Wear something. You could wear a trash bag and you’d still look nice.”

Aelin rolled her eyes. “It’s not about looking nice, but thanks for the compliment. It’s about looking impressive. It’s about the other girl being impressed by you and you not feeling anything else.”

Rowan frowned. “Then how are girls friends with other girls if you guys keep arguing or trying to one up each other or whatever.”

She glared at him. “Those are the girls you trust. The girls you don’t need to impress because they already know the true you. They’re the girls the help you impress another girl. When you guys become friends, you bond over football or whatnot and just stay friends. We girls watch our potential friend candidates for a few days before we make friends with them. And only after a few days is when we become true friends. And by true friends, I mean the friends you call if you need to murder someone.”

He nodded. “I feel like I’m watching a show called the Secret Life of Girls. Never have I ever learned this much about them.”

She turned back to her clothes and frowned. “The green is too simple. It might look good on me, but if I want to impress and piss Remelle, it would not do that well. The black one however, it will piss her of in definitely. And it has the impressive glint to it. The black one it is.”

She back toward him. “Now for you’re turn.” 

He gawked at her. “What do you mean my turn?”

She rolled her eyes. “What I mean, buzzard, is that you need to wear something nice too. In fact, we could match!”

Rowan groaned. Know Aelin, she would put him in something we would never wear if it wasn’t for her. And he was right. She came out of his closet with a formal black button-down shirt and black jeans. The shirt had a golden swirling design on one side, but otherwise it was pure black. 

“I not wearing that.”

Aelin flung the clothes at him. “Yes you are. There is absolutely no way I’m going out with someone dressed like a homeless person.”

He stared at her. Going out with someone. She just said she was going out with him. Something in here words made him quietly pick up the clothes and change into them. Going out with him. Did this mean she thought of this as a date for both of them? Did he want it to be a date for both of them? He shook his head. It must have been an accident. She must have said it accidentally. She probably didn’t even realize what she said.

He quickly put on his clothes and walked outside. Aelin turned toward him. She tilted her head as if she was studying him. Finally, she looked him in the eye. “You do clean up nicely.”

She grabbed her dress and and walked to the bathroom. “I’m going to change and then we can leave.”

He nodded. About ten minute later Aelin pranced out of the bathroom. The dress fit her perfectly, the dress hugging her torso and swirling around her knees. She had added a bit of makeup which made her look fierce and untamable. Her hair was in a knot at the top of her head, adorned with a bat comb. She also wore golden earrings, but no other jewelry. He only realized he was gawking when he saw her smirk. “Ready to go?”

He nodded as he took the hand she had held out to him. And as the walked out of the front door, he wondered since when had his life been such a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep. The dragon dress is back. Also I was wondering if any of you wanted any of the Rowan chapters in Aelin’s POV or any of the Aelin chapters in Rowan’s POV. If so please tell me! I would love to write some of those! And as I said before, if there is any Heir of Fire or Queen of Shadows scene you want me to modernize and/or add into this, please tell me that too! I would love to write it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan and Remelle’s date with Aelin has third wheel. The chapter you’ve all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got a few things to say. So first, instead of calling them Aelin and Rowan POV chapters, I’m calling them Terresen and Wendlyn chapters because I want to add different point of views to the chapters. That way I can incorporate more ships. Also, I started I new fic! I probably have about 5 fics going on write now, so that might make updating a little more irregular, but I will try to update as often as I can. And I hope this chapter meets your expectations and I love your guys’ support. And if there are any, and I repeat, any scenes from QoS or HoF you want me to modernize and include into this fic, please tell me because I would love to do that!
> 
> My school is doing this thing that pits Packer fans against Cowboy fans. If you are a Cowboy fan or Packer fan, please keep reading. This website, run4allison.com, is a website you need to visit. You can donate money saying you support the Cowboys or the Packers. Which ever gets the most money donated to it get a prize. What is it? Our school’s Assistant Principal is running a marathon in Green Bay. The finish line is in Lambeau Field. Which ever team’s fans donate the most money and win the competition, win the prize of Mr. Hermans crossing the finish line in the winning teams jersey. And there is something else. From me. If you donate to any of teams, please comment on to any of my fics. If I get five comments on a fic, saying that people checked it out, I will update that fic the next day.

Aelin was sure she was going to die. The sun was burning her alive. Usually, Aelin liked the sun. It was almost comforting when the sun was out. But in Wendlyn, when the sun was out, you’d burn to death. She told Rowan just as much.

Rowan chuckled. “Well if you don’t like the sun, then you shouldn’t have picked Wendlyn for a vacation spot.”

“Vacation spot,” she grumbled, “More like burial site.”

He looped his arm around her waist and smirked into her shoulder. “Well, hey, it’s not like you fully regret coming here.”

She pushed him off her playfully and rolled her eyes. “Yes the only thing I regret was meeting you and the heat. I mean it.”

This time he rolled his eyes. “Well if you regretted meeting me, then you would have stopped talking to me by now.”

She grinned. “Well it isn’t my fault I’m so lonely. Hey, maybe one of your friends can cure that.” She gave him a suggestive wink that told him exactly what she meant.

Suddenly his smile was gone, his demeanor cold. “I don’t think I can see you with one of my friends. Any of those relationships would be disastrous.”

She smirked, trying to get some emotion out of him. “For who, your friends or me?”

She could see a hint of a smile at his lips. “For my friends, definitely.”

She smiled into his hand. “Well who needs a boyfriend when they have you.”

———-

Who needs a boyfriend when they have you.

Those were the words that echoed in Rowan’s head as they walked toward the restaurant. When he heard her say his friends could cure her loneliness, the hatred he suddenly felt for his friends made him sick. They had done nothing wrong, but he still felt it. And he hated being so cold to Aelin, so feelingless, but he couldn’t sound any other way without his feelings being so obvious. But when she said those words, he relaxed. He knew she was joking, but they made him relax anyways.

After she said that, they walked in silence. It was a peaceful sort of silence. But it gave him more time to think. About his date. With Remelle. Suddenly he felt very sick. Aelin seemed to notice, because she suddenly looked up at him. “Are you ok?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I’m just starting to wish I had skipped the whole thing.”

She smiled a bit. “It would almost seem as if you’re nervous about the date because you like Remelle, not hate her.”

He glared at her playfully. “Well, if I were nervous because I liked Remelle, I wouldn’t have brought you along.”

She grinned, broad and unrestrained. And he knew he wasn’t going to regret this.

———— 

Aelin was sure she was about to die. Rowan was sitting to the right of her and Remelle to the left. She was sitting between them. Or at least that was how it was supposed to be. In all but a minute, Remelle abandoned her chair and was now practically on Rowan’s lap. Aelin felt like gagging.

When the came in, Remelle pretty much ignored her and hugged Rowan. Well, if that was a hug it was the most awkward one she’d ever seen. And Rowan looked so uncomfortable. She wanted to laugh until she remembered the reason. Remelle. She did notice the matching outfits, however. She didn’t comment, but didn’t exactly looked pleased either. The thought made Aelin smile.

Just looking at her made her stomach squirm. It’s not like Remelle was ugly. She was the exact opposite. Which made it all the worst. She had pale blond hair, nearly white and pretty much paler skin. Her blue eyes were pale too. It looked as if she could be washed away. But unfortunately she was persistent in staying.

She had a viper like personality. And she seemed to have no self respect whatsoever. It’s like she thought nothing of herself. Aelin inwardly groaned. She secretly wished Lysandra was here so they could complain about Remelle to each other. But Lys was across an ocean.

Her focused returned to the conversation at hand.

Remelle’s hand trailed up Rowan’s bicep. “So I was wondering if we could spend the night together at your house.”

Aelin nearly snarled. Instead she said, “Well unfortunately me and Rowan were going to spend the night together.” Remelle glared at her.

It wasn’t like she wasn’t telling the truth. She and Rowan were spending the night together. Just not the way Remelle thought. They were going to watch a movie. And she had to spend the night at Rowan’s anyway. The apartment she rented was being renovated, according to the owner. According to her, they were replacing the lead pipes with steel ones.

Remelle glared at her. “Well I’m sure you can find someplace else to be. Preferably out of my boyfriend’s life.”

Aelin smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Since when?”

Remelle smirked at that, oblivious to what she was planning. “For two years.”

She turned to Rowan and gasped. “You cheated on Remelle!”

Remelle looked at her uncertainly. “What do you mean?”

Aelin was trying to smother a grin. “Well Rowan and I went to the same summer camp. And he was dating a girl at the time. Black hair, black eyes, coffee skin, definitely couldn’t be you.”

In reality, she was describing Nesryn, but Remelle didn’t need to know that. Rowan looked confused. Remelle looked plain furious. “I’m sure you are mistaken. After all, Rowan is more loyal than a dog.”

“If only you were,” she muttered, then said louder, “Also, he told you to stop touching him.”

That seemed to shock Remelle. “What!?!”

“I said,” Aelin repeated, “to stop touching him.”

Remelle was definitely furious. “And exactly who are you to tell me how to treat my boyfriend?” She had a victorious grin on her face. 

Aelin smiled coldly. “I might be nobody to you, but you respect your boyfriend’s wishes, right? I mean if he told you to stop, you would stop, right?”

Remelle flushed. “Why would he want me to stop?”

Aelin smirked. “Well not everyone is open to your advances. Besides, he was the one that told you stop. Ask him.”

Remelle smiled again. “Sorry. But I don’t talk to liars. Liars like you deserve to be lashed.”

Aelin’s vision turned red. Images of her childhood flashed. The belts Arobynn used to whip her. Her hands moved before her mind processed what she was doing. And by the time she did, it was too late to stop. Not like she wanted to anyways. The knife was already out of her hand.

It landed with a thunk on the wall behind Remelle. She blinked. “Did you- did you just throw a knife at me?”

Aelin nodded. She palmed Rowan’s. Remelle stood up, she was shaking, probably from the shock. She was about to say something, but Aelin pushed her against the wall, knife at her throat. “You don’t threaten to lash me. You don’t touch people if they don’t want to be touched. Understand.”

She could see the fear in Remelle’s eyes. She loosened her grip enough for Remelle to nod. She did. Aelin turned toward Rowan. “What do you think?”

You could see the humor in his eyes. “I think that should be enough. And we should be going.”

Aelin dropped the knife and headed toward Rowan. That table knife couldn’t have cut through skin even if she wanted it too. 

Once they were out, Rowan asked her a question. “Why did you do it?”

She was confused. “What do you mean? If you didn’t want me to, you could have told me to stop.”

He mumbled something about women being so difficult. “I know. And I appreciate it. But why?”

Aelin shrugged. “I would have done it for any of my friends.”

He hugged her. “Well then thank you.”

Needless to say, that night was a celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap. The next chapter will be a Terresen chapter, and please tell me if I’m spelling Terresen wrong, and Nesryn and Sartqu will be featured. Thank you for the kudos and comments because they really inspire me to keep going and update.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in the PoV's of Lysandra, Nesryn, and Manon. So pretty of the norm. Because of that, I gonna hope you like it and please give me feedback!

Lysandra could only hope for all her wishes to come true. Honestly, only Santa could probably make these things come true. For some sort of divine intervention. Her wish list was complicated.  
1\. For Aelin and Rowan to get together  
2\. For Manon and Elide to get together  
3\. For Nesryn and Sartqu to get together  
4\. For her and Aedion to get together  
5\. And for Chaol and Yrene to get married and out of here because they were that gushy mushy  
She knew it was possible for all of these to happen. And she knew there were ways. But just being with Aedion, as friend, girlfriend, anything, it seemed so complicated. They flirted. But was it real? Or was it just her. He was nice, he remembered her birthday, helped her out when she needed. He acted like a true friend. But was it only because she was Aelin’s bestie? And if it wasn’t, could it turn into more? And the reason why Aelin plopped on her bed with food she was positive was from her pantry was to help her answer these questions.  
Aelin turned toward her. “So, what the problem?” But with all the food in her mouth, it sounded like ‘O, wha da boblem?’  
She sighed. “I’m just really not sure about Aedion.”  
Aelin rolled her eyes. “He cazy about you. It da mot ovisos ting in da wold.” She was pretty sure she said, ‘He’s crazy about you. It’s the most obvious thing in the world’ but she could be wrong. After all, if it was that obvious, she would have noticed, right?  
Aelin swallowed and sat up straight. “Hey now, don’t give me that face.”  
Lysandra sighed. “How can you be so sure? Everyone knows that Rowan would practically do anything for you. Like anything. And you would do anything for him. It’s just so- ugggh!”  
Aelin goes quiet. “I guess you’re right. We would do anything for each other.” She seems thoughtful. And sad. As if it wasn’t just right. That’s when Lysandra realized that, maybe she should have realized that her best friend has problems too. And she never thought of them. She looked at Aelin and touched her hand. “Hey, what’s up?”  
Aelin looked up, blinking fast. “Nothing. Nothing. Just nothing. Sorry. We came here to talk your problems and I’m thinking about mine. I’m so selfish.”  
Lysandra shook her head. “No. You’re not. You came her just so I can vent without a second thought. I never even realized you might have problems.”  
Aelin was sobbing and laughing as she hugged her. “I guess we’re both selfish brats.”  
She started sniffling too. “Hey, you want to turn this into a full girls night out?”  
Aelin nodded. Her tears had dried, but she was still grinning. “Maybe we can shove Manon and Elide together and see if they kiss.”  
Lys started grinning and texted the group. Maybe she wouldn’t have to wallow in self pity for the rest of the weekend. Her friends wouldn’t allow it anyway.  
———  
Manon had no idea how to break the new. She and Elide had discussed all sorts of  
things to tell them. Make it a ‘slip up’, call them in for a girls night, over phone, text them, everything. But none of them seemed right.  
Neither did spending time alone at home, sipping wine and binge watching soap operas. But that’s what she was doing. The soap operas seemed to much like her life. Complicated, over dramatic, frustrating, and ultimately, full of lies.  
So when she read Lysandra’s text requesting, no, ordering them to come for a girls night, she decided that she would spill it all. After all, they deserved to know.  
————  
Nesryn felt sick. She knew she had to tell her friends what she did. She felt like such a liar. She knew she wasn’t. She couldn’t be one. She was honest, noble, kind, loyal. But her conscience said otherwise. _Liar. Traitor. You no good scum._ _How could_ _you? Lie to them. See what happens. They’ll hate you._ _You know what they feel. How could you?_  
She didn’t mean it. She really didn’t. But Nesryn knew it was her fault. It always was. She shouldn’t have been there. Shouldn’t have risked it. Shouldn’t have said yes. But she did. And there was no way to stop it. _But you could tell them._ She knew she could. But would they hate her?  
She was being illogical. Nesryn knew they would respect her decision. So why was she so worried. Because they might not. But she was sure they would respect her. If they didn’t, well they were not her true friends. The thought itself hurt. But they had all rights to upset. Because they deserved that. They saved her, it was the least she could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna tell what Manon and Nesryn are hiding. Sorry. Next chapter is gonna be Nestqu flashback.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesryn decides to go on an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said, I have a Nestaq chapter and this happens at about the same time as the past Rowaelin chapters, and I'm sorry for the long wait, but there have been technical difficulties. And I hope you like it!

Nesryn didn’t know why she said yes when Sartaq had asked her if she wanted to go on an adventure. Or she did and she just didn’t want to admit it to herself, either was possible. Was she did know was that she actually wanted to go on one. She was both nervous and excited. He had told her to meet him fountain at the park tomorrow if she was interested. Tomorrow before dawn.

And if she was to wake up that early, she was supposed to be sleeping. Right now. But the excitement and nerves and the butterflies in her stomach just wouldn’t let her. But what if he changed his mind, what if she didn’t want her to come? She shook her head. No, Sartaq was not that type of guy, he was not Chaol. He was her friend, he wouldn’t ditch her like that, ever.

Thinking of Chaol just made her stomach churn, she should have known he would do it again. She was just his back up plan. His rebound. Nesryn meant nothing to him. When he asked her, if she wanted to go to Antica with him, she’d thought he actually cared. But if he cared for her, if he ever loved her at all, he wouldn’t have ditched her at all.

Nesryn wasn’t like most of her friends, she didn’t seek revenge. She was usually a calm person. But what he had done to her, every time she saw him, she saw red. She didn’t know how Aelin ever forgave him. But she couldn’t, not now at least. 

Nesryn knew he thought he was making it better by pretending he felt nothing for Yrene. She knew he hadn’t acted upon his feels yet. But that just made it worse. Because whatever concern he’d show her, any emotion he showed her really, it was all fake. And that’s what hurt the most.

She had tried to pretend she didn’t care, but it hurt, a lot. Too much really. Chaol even pretended to be sad it was over, but she could see the relief in his eyes. Nesryn knew he never loved her as much as she had loved him, but she thought that would finally change. And it did, just not the way she had expected it to.

Also when a few hours later, when Sartaq had asked her if she wanted to go on adventure, she asked her heart the same question. Did she? And she realized she did. She felt like a caged bird finally being set free. All she had to do was fly. And she did. She said yes, because why not? She wanted to go.

Nesryn yawned. Tomorrow, tomorrow was going to be and adventure. And the week after. And she was going to enjoy every minute of it. Soon she dozed of, wondering about the places she was going to, and the things she was going to see.

———

When Nesryn woke up, she realized it was only half an hour till dawn. She thanked the gods that she had packed everything beforehand in her duffel. She brushed her teeth, took the quickest shower humanly possible, combed her hair, and changed her clothes. After extra checking everything was there, she ran out of apartment as fast as possible will trying to get an Uber. 

The Uber was surprisingly fast, it had reached it five minutes. But by the time she had reached the park, she could she the sunrise. She ran as fast as she could, hoping, no praying that Sartaq hadn’t left without her. When she had finally reached, she couldn’t see him. He wasn’t standing at the fountain. He had left.

Nesryn looked around, hoping that he had left recently and she still might be able to catch up. She looked but he wasn’t- there! He was walking in the opposite direction. Nesryn ran toward him. “Sartaq! Sartaq! Over here!”

He turned around and grinned. “Nesryn, for a second I thought you weren’t coming.”

Nesryn grinned back. “For I second I did too.”

Relief filled his eyes. “I glad you were able too.”

She raised an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

He gave her an answering smirk. “There are a lot of answers to that question. So, are you ready for your own adventure Nesryn Faliq?”

Nesryn nodded. A month ago, she was asked the same question, but this time when she said yes, her brain didn’t argue a bit. Her own adventure, she liked the sound of that. This time, she didn’t feel any obligations, she went because she wanted too, and that’s what she liked the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And she makes it! This was mostly about Nesryn's thoughts and feelings and more of a character development chapter. The next chapter is going to be another Rowaelin flashback. And if you haven't given any kudos or commented, please do because they do keep the chapters coming a bit faster.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's girls night tonight(or morning) and Truth of Dare is back. (Or a version of it. I didn't want to much truth or dare in this fic saying the whole fic started with a dare.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's a Lysaedion chapter! And minor Nestqau but mostly Lysaedion. The next chapter is going to be about the first time Lysandra and Aedion meet(not the best moment for Aedion) so if you're excited about that or anything really just comment because I love reading and answering your guys' comments. And sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter!

Aelin smiled at her friends. “I’ve thought of a game. It’s called Dare or Secret. It’s kind of like truth or dare, but but if you choose secret, you have to tell everyone your deepest darkest secret. Got it?”

  
Everyone nodded. Aelin grinned. “Okay, I’ll start. Nesryn, Dare or Secret?”

  
Nesryn closed her eyes as if praying, then answered. “Secret. I’m going to college with Sartqau next year.”

  
Aelin, and Lys squealed. Elide have her a thumbs up. Manon smirked. “Girl, if you two aren’t together at the end of your first year there, then I’ll be disappointed.”

  
Lys nodded in agreement. “Yeah, you guys are just the sweetest couple ever and I need you two to be a thing.”  
Nesryn frowned slightly. “Aren’t you guess mad I’m not going with you guys?”

  
Aelin burst out laughing. “Of course we’re disappointed we won’t get to go to college with you! But, that’s only because we’ll miss you. And trust me, we’ll visit a lot. We trust your judgment, you’ve always wanted to live in the Southern Continent, and now you have Sartqau, so as your friends, we’re not going to stop you.”

  
She smiled. “You guys are the best friends ever. Either way, it’s my turn. Lysandra, Dare or Secret?”

  
Lysandra considered for a while and then answered with a Cheshire grin. “Dare. Give me your hardest, worst, most horrible dare you can come up with.”

  
Nesryn returned the exact same grin. “I dare you too….” She paused for dramatic effect and Aelin couldn’t help but to grin. “I dare you to text Aedion and tell him about your true feelings for him.

  
Lysandra squeaked and Aelin cackled along with Manon. In all honesty, she should have expected that. Lysandra did tell Nesryn to give her the most horrid Dare she could think of and there was no dare worse.

  
Lysandra harrumphed. “Fine I’ll do it. But I’ll tell him it was a dare afterwards.”

  
She typed it up and showed it to Aelin. “You send it. I don’t have the guts to do so.”

  
Aelin grinned. “Let me just add a few x’s and o’s and send.” Everyone heard the swoosh the phone made when she hit send and no more than a nanosecond later Lys snatched her phone. “I’m telling him it was a dare.”

  
Aelin shrugged. “It’s your choice, but I’d advise you not to.”

  
Lysandra glared. “I’m doing it anyways.”

  
Aelin sighed. She knew it was going to break Aedion’s heart, but if Lysandra wasn’t ready, then she couldn’t force it. After all, she knew enough about waiting for the right time to tell your feelings.

  
———-

  
Aedion was completely alone when he got Lysandra’s message.

  
_I love you xoxo_

  
At first he was shocked. What would Lysandra love somebody like him? Then it hit him. She loved him and he loved her. He should answer back, he thought, but what should I say? That’s when the second message was sent.

  
_Sorry to disturb you. That was a dare. Sorry._

  
And Aedion was pretty sure the world was laughing at him. As if Lysandra could actually like him. What was he thinking, Lysandra liking him? She was perfect, and we was just her best friends worthless cousin. But it would seem odd if he don’t answer, but he did, each word forming a lie that shattered his heart again and again.

  
_Don’t worry. It’s cool. I’ve got a few crazy dares before._

  
Because the idea of Lysandra loving him back was insane. For her to actually consider him a friend was insane. She couldn’t possibly love him.

  
But Aedion wished the dare never happened. Because before, he could at least pretend he had a chance, but now, he knew there was no way in the world she would like in.

  
Aedion sighed. At least they were still friends. At least she didn’t hate him. At least… he didn’t hate her. But it still hurt, and he didn’t want to deal with the pain.

  
-——

  
Lysandra seriously stared at the message Aedion had sent her.

  
_Don’t worry. It’s cool. I’ve got a few crazy dares before._

_  
I’ve got a few crazy dares before_

_  
got a few crazy dares before_

_  
a few crazy dares_

_  
crazy_

  
The word seemed to echo around in her head. Crazy. Because that what he thought about him loving her. That in was crazy. It was impossible. She should have expected it. Aelin was wrong. Aedion didn’t love her. He was far from it.

  
“Hey, you okay?” Aelin’s voice cut through the fog in her mind.

  
She plastered on a smile. “Yeah. I’m fine now it’s my turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No that's a wrap. I feel sorry for Aedion but I don't regret the pain. And please kudo if you haven't already! Also, I'm not a nice person and you guys are going to have to wait about five chapters to see if Lysandra and Aedion confess or not. I might end this fic with both of them pining.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysandra meets Aedion for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here's the next chapter, a long awaited one(at least for me) at that. Please comment and kudo! Also, there is a lot of character development in this chapter for Lysandra so I thought that was worth mentioning. Also if the way the hospital works isn't exactly right but for the sake of this fic it is this way.

Lysandra was worried about Aelin. She was supposed to call her one hour ago, and she didn’t. She wasn’t answering any of her calls either. Or texts for that matter. And Aelin always answered her texts on time, she was practically addicted to her phone. Not like she was wasn’t. Lysandra tried again.

“Hey, Aelin, here. If you hear this, I’m probably super duper busy and can’t come to the phone right now. But, I’ll call you back as soon as possible! Bye!”

Her voicemail was recorded over six years ago. You could hear how childish she sounded in the recording. Lysandra barely heard her voicemail, but when she did, there was always a smile on her face. She remembered both of them in Aelin’s room, making the funniest voicemails like, “Hey, you’ve reached Agent Aelin’s number which is something you shouldn’t have, please meet me at the alley between fourth and fifth street.”

They weren’t the most coherent, voicemails, most of them nonsense, but they were fun. And so was Aelin. And right now, Lysandra wanted to know what was up with her friend because it wasn’t like her to not answer her phone. She was about to call her again, when the doorbell rang.

She looked at her phone. “I guess I’m going to have to get to Aelin latter.” Tell no one, but she did have a habit of talking to herself when she was completely alone. Not that anyone knew, of course.

She went downstairs to open the door, and opened it find a sweaty, out-of-breath, panting, messy, complete disaster of a human being. Oh, and her name was Aelin. “Hey! Aelin! I was worried! Why weren’t you answering!”

“I was-“ Aelin took a deep breath. “I got a call.” She paused again. Lysandra noticed there wasn’t a car. She must have ran here. “From my aunt and uncle.”

Aelin walked inside and crashed on the nearest couch. “My cousin was hurt.” She took another deep breath. “Car accident. My car broke down.” And another. “In my garage.” And again. “Need you to drive me there.”

Lysandra nodded. “Of course I can drop you there. Anything else?”

She nodded. “Later this afternoon.” Deep breath. “He’s being sent home.” Deep breath. “I need to pick him up.” Deep breath. “Need your car.”

She nodded. “I can do that. Is that it?”

Aelin nodded with a breathy, “Yeah.”

———-

Lysandra hated hospitals. Well, she didn’t hate them, it was just that there were better places to be. This was where Madam Clarisse found her, and this was where they decided her miserable fate. So, yeah, she strongly disliked hospitals with all her being, but she didn’t per say, hate them. Most people would say it was close enough, but she wasn’t most people.

The minute they reached the hospital, Aelin started crying. Not full out sobbing, but there were tears streaming down her face. It was like she just fully realized that her cousin was hurt, but she knew he was going to be alive. They had gotten out, and know Lysandra was here. Waiting outside.

You could say she was bitter. She knew she shouldn’t be. She and Aelin had suffered the same lives. So Aelin was her family. But Aelin had other family too. Related to her by blood. And her distant aunt, uncle, and cousin, might not be the nicest people, she still had family. Especially her close cousin. Aedion. And all Lysandra had was Aelin. So, yes, she was jealous, and yes, she hated the fact.

Aelin came out after a while, smiling with happy tears in her eyes. “He’s okay. He had enough life in him to make a dumb joke so he’s okay.”

She smiled. “So, want to head home now?”

Aelin nodded. “Yeah. Oh! And before I forget, I was wondering if we could share a house, because you know, less money spent and stuff.”

Lysandra smiled. Somehow, Aelin knew exactly what she needed. Even if she could just have done something else. Something simpler. “I’d like that.”

Aelin sighed in relief. “Thank gods, for I second I thought I’d be rejected.”

She rolled her eyes. “As if. But why all the sudden?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while, but I never really thought you’d want to. But then Aedion decided he was moving here for his junior year so I decided why not just get some guts and ask you and then have Aedion rent my apartment? But it’s not like you’re last resort, this just gave me the kick I needed to ask you.”

Lysandra grinned at her best friend. “Trust me, if I felt like a last option, I would’ve said no, because that’s not what best friends do to each other.”

Aelin smiled and closed her eyes, relaxing. “I knew you were the best.”

“Of course I am.”

She chuckled. “Of course you are.”

———

Lysandra hated the amount of time it took for on guy to come out of a hospital. He had sent her a text saying he would be down in five fifteen minutes ago. She knew she shouldn’t be this frustrated with him, but the hospital fumes were really getting to her and she felt like throwing up.

Her frustration was the only thing that keep her from seeping into the past. From turning into that small girl about to be adopted into what was almost a slave trade. From seeing the walls caving in on her as the smell of rubbing alcohol and cotton overtaking her senses and- she shook her head. She should stop. She was fine now. There was nothing to worry about.  
She shook her head again, about to text him again, when she heard a voice say, “Lysandra?”

She looked up to find the male version of Aelin in crutches staring at her questioningly. She nodded. “You must be her brother because there in no way you look that much alike as cousins.”

Aedion tried to grin but instead grimaced at her. “I’ve heard that one before. So, should we get going? I want to see what my dear cousin has in store for me.”

Lysandra smirked. Knowing Aelin, it wouldn’t exactly be fun. “I’m also very curious about what she has in store for you, get ready to be pampered by a mother hen.”

He chuckled. “Sounds like her. So, what does she do these days? I haven’t seen her in years, so…”

She looked at him in pity, he was innocent. “She’s doing a lot of things.” Mostly illegal until five months ago. “You should ask her for the details.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I probably should.”

They walked to the car. He was nice, almost too nice. In fact seemed-

“So, how about I take you out on a date for helping me out?”

-cocky. She glared at him. “How about no?”

He let out a long suffering sigh. “There, my heart, you just stabbed it. I would point at the wound, but my arms-“ he shrugged his arms slightly “- are currently occupied. But still, my heart will never heal from this blow.”

She snorted. “More like your ego.”

They stopped at the car.

“Well I would open your door for you, but as I said my hands are currently occupied. But, um, could you-”

She opened the for him. “Get in.” He was really testing her patience.

Lysandra got in the car and backed it out of the parking lot and headed toward the main road, enjoying the silence. Until he said, “So, Lysandra….”

“What?” She couldn’t keep the frustration out of her voice. He winced. “I, well, I just wanted to say thank you for you being there for my cousin while I wasn’t. So, well, thank you.”

She relaxed a bit. He might be a bit cocky and arrogant, but he still did have human emotions. “Your welcome, though she was there for me just as much.”

He chuckled. “Well, that’s Aelin.”

“Yeah,” she said, small smile forming on her face, “that’s her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Also, what do you guys think, more on Lysandra and Aedion's past together or back to the truth or dare game?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysandra learns more about Aedion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phewww!! This is the last Lysaedion flashback thing. The next chapter will be back in the future. I was going to make it half and half, but then I decided to just update the parts separately because they aren't that intertwined. (I mean we still need to know what Manon and Elide are hiding if you haven't guessed already). And we'll, here you go, fresh Lysaedion coming right up, also, I haven't read Kingdom of Ash yet so no spoilers.

Lysandra groaned. Finding a job was… complicated. The literally only place that still had job opening was the orphanage. But going to the orphanage meant memories, and memories meant pain, and pain meant… fear.

And the noise was not helping. When Aelin mention she was going to moving quickly, Lysandra didn’t expect. She thought she meant moving in perhaps a few weeks and take care of the major parts of the moving job in a few hours. Not for her to spend about five hours at her house today itself and only just started by the looks of it.

Thinking of the devil… Aelin’s head popped up at the doorway. “Hey… Lys, I forgot to ask you… what do you think of Aedion?”

Aedion? Why would Aelin ask her… oh wait. Aedion was her cousin. Of course she would ask. “Well… he reminds of you a bit.”

Aelin laughed. “Of course. That’s what everyone says.” She calmed herself. “Just be careful, ok. I don’t want him to get hurt. He considers everyone I consider as a friend trustworthy and a good person. He puts his faith in me way too easily. But he also gets hurt easily. Just don’t say anything… insulting… in whatever way to him. He might laugh it off but it actually hurts him, maybe haunts him. So… just be careful, ok?”

She nodded blankly. “Yeah, of course.”

Aedion had more intricate feelings? Perhaps… perhaps she was too quick to judge? But then why would he act so cocky? Maybe a defense mechanism or a facade? But what had he suffered that it’s necessary to need one? Lysandra paused her work. Maybe she was too quick to judge. But now she was curious. She wanted to know more about Aedion. And she usually got what she wanted when she really wanted it.

——-

Lysandra chance to learn more about Aedion two days later when Aelin said, “I’ve decided that you and Aedion need a formal meeting because it’s an atrocity that the two most important people in my life don’t even know each other,” and locked her in a room with Aedion immediately afterward. Awkwardness ensued.

“Ummmmmm… Hi?”

She whirled around to find him sitting on a couch near the window. Seeing him looking so awkward made her awkwardness disappear, albeit a little bit. “Hi. So… I’m assuming we have to get to know about each other?”

Aedion shrugged. “Your guess is about as good as mine.”

“Ok, that works. What’s your favorite color?”

“That’s your first question? It’s gold by the way. How about yours?”

Lysandra glared. “It was the best I could think of. And lavender.” And he picks golf when that’s his hair and eye color. How conceited.

“Ok, that’s nice too. What’s your favorite animal. Mine’s a lion.”

Lysandra grinned. “Shadow Leopard. Nothing is better than that.”

Aedion shuddered. “Remind me not to mess with you.”

“Favorite food?”

“Burgers. Any type. Just burgers.”

She snorted. “Of course, I shouldn’t have asked. Mine’s a salad.” Did his smile just falter- no, it must have been the light.

“That’s… healthy. I’m not judging, I promise. So, how about favorite hobby?”

Lysandra considered. “Well… I… I don’t have a hobby.”

Aedion gaped at her. “You don’t have a favorite hobby?"

She glared at him defensively. “Not everyone has a hobby.”

“Yeah but everyone should! Never mind what Aelin says, we need to get you a hobby ASAP!” He snatched his crutches of the wall.

“Wha-“ Before she could say no he grabbed her hand(which was strangely warm and comforting- but that didn’t matter), and started banging on the door. “Aelin? I need to find your best friend a hobby!”

Aelin quickly opened the door. “Ok ok! Sheesh! I expected acquaintances when this was done, not best friends!”

Aedion ignored her as he pulled her toward the door. He fumbled for his car keys and unlocked Aelin’s now fixed car. “Get in. We’re going-”

“I never said I wanted to go. Did you ever think I might not want to go?”

He paused. “Oh. I never thought about that. Sorry. I’ll just, uh, go back inside and, uh-”

“But I never said I didn’t. I’ll go. But this better be worth it.”

He smiled. “Ok, it will be.”

“Also, can you drive with your leg-”

“Yeah, I can drive. You’ll be fine.”

——-

Lysandra learned a lot on their three hour excursion. She doesn't like to play instruments, but she was good singer. She liked to draw, but painting was too much. But spray painting was a completely different story. She liked to dance, but she hates ballet. She liked kayaking, but not canoeing. She liked to rock climb, and sky diving was actually fun.

But there was something else she learned. She liked to help people. A lot. And if she wanted a job, the orphanage was the only way to go. There was not other way. Unless she wanted to just volunteer until next year, it was the orphanage. She had choices in some things, but in others she did not. Sometimes you had to face your fears in order to survive.

And somehow, Aedion made her feel comfortable with that. He didn’t pry, didn’t ask questions. When she told him about her job options, or lack thereof, he just told her, “If you are avoiding it because you truly don’t like it, then I respect that, but if you’re avoiding because of fear… I would have chose it to challenge myself.” And that just made her think, what can’t she challenge herself?

She had some hobbies, and was going to get a job. Her best friend was moving in and she wasn’t in trouble anymore, if anything she was free. And she had more than just one person in her life. And she was happy. And her happiness was important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a question for you wonderful readers who comment at the end of some of my chapters (all of you are amazing though), what couple should the next back in time chapter be about? I don't know when I'm going to write it or if I will actually go with your suggestions, but it would be nice to know.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dare or secret. And then the inner thoughts of Lysandra. After that we move to awkwardness with Rowaelin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you were supposed to update this 2 days ago but the got sick and couldn't even look at a screen without wanting to puke. Like seriously, I was fin one second and then I had Athena in my skull. Either way, hope you enjoy!

Manon wanted to groan as the truth and dare game kept going on. Or rather, Dare or Secret. So far, she hasn’t been chosen, but she knew her luck won’t last. Aelin, Lysandra, Elide, and Nesryn have all been through the most ridiculous dares ever, like cover your face in toothpaste(Lys, it was payback), sing any song with a cup of noodles balanced on your head(Aelin, first of all what?, second of all, what?), have an apple on your head and stand there for as many times as it takes for Elide to hit it with a slingshot(Nesryn, again payback), and sing the ABC’s backwards(Elide, and how?), and many more. 

Manon said that she wanted to be the one to break the new to her friends. Elide said she would do it, but Manon wanted to do it. The problem wasn’t the information, it was the way you delivered it. All of them had had done the same thing in such a grand or surprising way, even though now it wasn’t really worth much. But Manon knew it was worth a lot, there for it had to be executed perfectly. For Elide at least. Manon sighed.

Lysandra, who was covered in toothpaste, suddenly turned toward her. Damn that sigh. She smirked. “Manon, you must be lonely. We haven’t called on you… at all.”

Aelin grinned devilishly while Elide snuck her a thumbs up. Manon gave her a small smile. “Sure. Call on me.”

“Dear Manon, Dare or Secret?”

Manon smirked. “Secret.”

“Oooooooooh.”

Manon rolled her eyes. “It’s not that big of a secret really. It’s just that I’m dating the most amazing, fabulous, beautiful, and utter badass Elide.” Manon spoke with utter nonchalance.

Lys shrugged. “Oh.”

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds. Then Aelin screamed. “THE *BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP*” Sorry, unprintable language. 

Lysandra looked like she’d been slapped in the face. “THE WHAT!!”

Nesryn smiled. “Congratulations guys.”

“THE FRICKITY FRACK WHAT?! THE?! FUCK?!” This however, could be printed.

Everyone stared at Aelin. Somehow gaining her composure, she said. “I need the deets. Like now.”

Manon and Elide smiled at each other.

“Well that could be done.”

——-

When Lys started this game, she was just hoping for all her friends to be happy with their true loves. And they all were. All happily dating, hanging out, doing coupley things. Except her. And Aelin. Aelin got to do coupley things with her true love without being an actually couple. Why? Because honestly, Lysandra is pretty sure Rowan has never dated anyone in his life. And even he did, they most definitely were not as… outgoing… as Aelin.

Which was why Lysandra was moping on her bed because Nesryn left to sleep, Manon and Elide decided to head back for a makeout session(it was explicitly said, but most definitely implied), and Aelin had tried to stay late but had gotten a text from Rowan. But Lysandra wasn’t sad. Not really. She wasn’t said because her friends were happy or because they were and she was not.

She was disappointed. In herself. What type of person had she been reduced to? What happened to the Lysandra that could pickup a guy with just a smile? What happened to the Lysandra that flirted with every guy she met? And now she couldn’t even ask out a guy she genuinely liked, and yet she had told thousands of strangers the same thing she was dying to say. But then again, lying was always easier than telling the truth wasn’t it? Lysandra sighed, she needed to figure out who she was before she forced someone else to. And that’s only if he’d say yes.

——

Aelin was perfectly content with hanging out with Lysandra until Rowan texted her, asking to hang out. She felt a bit guilty leaving Lys, but with the girl practically shoving her out the door, it was hard to stay too guilty. 

But back to Rowan. He had called her to meet him, so why was she still standing in front of his door, one hand raised to knock and everything, like an idiot? She took a deep breath. She was going to-

“Hey Aelin, I wasn’t expecting you.”

Aelin quickly dropped her hand, perhaps too quickly. “I- I was just about to knock. You surprised me. And seriously, you were the one who texted me, how did you not expect me?”

“Well, I mean, I did expect you, obviously I’m mean I did text you, it’s just I didn’t expect but I did, but just not at the moment, I mean because I didn’t expect you right at the door and everything…. you were joking weren’t you?”

Aelin laughed. “Duh. So, what did you want to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And up for the next chapter is more awkwardness with Rowaelin!

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this. It depends if people want to read more or not.


End file.
